


Bro Code

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 2. Fake Dating
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Bro Code

“Uh, Pete?” Casey says, her eyebrows furrowed as she looks at something on her phone.

“What happened?” He asks, setting down his burrito.

She turns the phone in her hands for him to see. “When did Y/N and Colson start seeing each other?”

The phone is immediately in his hands as he scans the article that she had pulled up. He almost calls bullshit, knowing how journalists get when they see anyone two people out and about together, and even if they have sources, those sources are almost always wrong. But, then he sees the source.

A picture of the two posted on Y/N’s instagram, it’s the one he’s never seen before. Colson is pressing a kiss to her cheek, her eyes are closed shut, but there’s a huge grin on her face. He scrolls down a bit, reading the caption. “Surprise, Surprise, @machinegunkelly does do relationships. I love being with you, babe. Even if you did lick me after this was taken.” Scrolling down again, it shows a photo of him doing exactly that, and Y/N laughing.

“I didn’t know. I’m guessing a while ago.” He quietly tells his sister, as he hands her back her phone.

She frowns, “Why wouldn’t they tell you? I mean, you guys are all best friends. Colson met Y/N because of you. Wouldn’t he, I don’t know shoot you a thank you text?”

Pete shrugs, sighing. “I don’t know, Casey. I honestly don’t.” He points a finger at her, “And don’t be getting fired up about it, alright?”

She shakes her head, “I will! You’ve always liked Y/N and what Colson is doing is against bro code. I’m angry for you, since you obviously don’t seem to care.”

He winces, “It’s not against bro code, he doesn’t know. And it’s not that I don’t care. I’m disappointed that they didn’t tell me. But, angry? I can’t be angry at them. I didn’t tell them and even if I did, it’s not okay for me to be mad at them because they happened to get feelings for each other.”

“I hate when your right.” She mutters, sitting back in her chair.

He laughs at that, “So do I.”

Pete isn’t surprised when he has an interview a week later, that he’s asked about the new couple that everyone seems to love. “I’m happy for them. I am however suppose to be seeing them in a week and I just don’t want them to be all lovey dovey around me. Too weird for me.” He jokes, making the interviewer and himself laugh.

His sister texts him when the interview comes out a few days later with a screenshot of Colson retweeting it, saying no promises. He pretends that it doesn’t hurt him a little. He expects it to hurt, walking into the house in LA. He expects to see them cuddling or kissing or something, surprisingly though, their just sitting in the kitchen, waiting for something to finish in the oven.

“Y/N insisted on homemade pizza.” The playful eye roll Colson gives, makes Pete relax. Watching them the whole night he’s surprised that nothings changed. They act the same as they did before, there is no cuddling, or kissing, no light touches or lingering looks.

“How long?” He asks, finally. Wanting to know maybe to either torture himself or just for curiosity sake.

“Uh,” Y/N clicks pause on the movie, thinking that’s what he’s asking. “Twenty minutes, why you got somewhere to be?”

“No, how long have you two been together?”

Y/N looks at Colson, confused. “I thought you told him.”

The taller male looks offended by that, “Me? You’ve known him longer.”

She rolls her eyes, “Cause that’s what matters right?”

Pete also rolls his eyes, one thing had changed they argued like a couple. “Alright, neither of you told me. So, how long?”

When Colson nudges her, she sighs, but tells Pete. “We aren’t together.”

“What?”

“Y/N wanted to piss off her dad. He’s been getting on her for not settling down with a nice man. And well, I’m not a nice man and her dad doesn’t like me, so I was the perfect choice.” Colson explains, with a shrug.

“It’s been fake this whole time?”

“Yeah, Colson is great and all, but I wouldn’t ever be with him.” Y/N confirms.

“Way to break my heart.” Colson playfully scoffs.

Pete nods, his brian wrapping around it finally. “I’m guessing you guys are going to have to continue this for awhile?”

“Just another month or two, not too long.”

Pete looks at Y/N, unsure of where the confidence is coming from, or if he should even open his mouth, but it’s too late. “In six months, go on a date with me. A real one.” He adds at the end.

“How about instead in six months we say we’ve been dating for awhile and you take me out to dinner tomorrow?”

“I can do that.”


End file.
